Cazador y Presa
by kana-asuki
Summary: Porque hoy no seré el conejito inocente, hoy seras tu la presa y yo el lobo hambriento.  FranxCan Un intento de un Seme canadiense  ? Hagamos a Matthew mas ardiente ;D


_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración: **__Este One-shot está hecho a partir de que deje insatisfechas a muchas fans del Franada, yo también quiero a un Matthew más salvaje ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No importa quién soy ni que soy, lo único que importa es que existo y existo para ti.<strong>_

La gente tiende a pasar de mí, me tratan como a un ser invisible y pasan de mí, pero entre toda esa gente tú me viste y me tendiste la mano.

No quiero que me olvides, ese pensamiento remuerde mi mente, quiero permanecer por siempre a tu lado, no quiero aburrirte, quiero atarte por siempre a mí, tal cual serpiente a su presa.

Sé que todos creen que soy inocente y tierno, pero dentro de mi existe un ser malvado y cruel, uno que espera la señal y así poder lanzarse contra ti y hacerte cosas, cosas malas no sanas, para que no te olvides de mí, pero a la vez también soy tímido y es por esa timidez que no hago nada y ante todo esto yo te amo.

Déjame seducirte, déjame entrar en tu mundo de perversión y hundirme contigo.

Tómame como nadie lo hará, bésame como solo tú sabes hacerlo, porque no quiero que nadie más me toque, no quiero que nadie me haga sentir como tú.

El joven canadiense miraba como aquel francés que tanto amaba iba por ahí filtre ando con otras naciones en la reunión, apretó con fuerza sus manos, se giró lentamente y camino rumbo a la salida, el francés que lo miraba de reojo a notar su huida corrió detrás de él llegando rápidamente a su lado- Nos vemos en la noche- le hablo al oído antes de regresar a la sala.

Si, por que cada noche soy tu presa, todas las noches me tomas salvajemente y yo solo soy una simple presa que se deja devorar.

Por qué sé que te fascina tomarme una y otra vez, te fascina morderme y arañarme y que yo gima de placer.

Por qué te excita de sobremanera mi timidez, te encanta que suplique por más con mi cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

Pero esta noche no, esta noche sera diferente, esta noche yo seré el cazador y tú serás mis presa.

Tú serás la presa y yo el lobo hambriento, hoy yo te morderé y tú gritaras de placer, porque dejare que mis instintos me dominen y me abalanzare sobre ti.

Te morderé y marcare parte de tu cuerpo que nadie más puede tocar, porque tengo celos de todo aquel que te toca, y tocas. Porque quiero que seas solo mío y de nadie más.

Hoy dejare de ser el conejito inocente, ya lo veras, hoy Francis no escaparas de mi garras.

En la casa del canadiense todo se encontraba a oscuras, no había ningún sonido alrededor, lo que asusto a cierto chico francés- Matthew ~¿Dónde estás?- pegunto el francés al aire intentando tener respuesta de su amante en turno.

Entro sigilosamente a la casa y se detuvo cuando una voz llamo su atención- Francis estoy en el cuarto- escucho la voz, algo ronca, del dueño del lugar, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación, ya tenía ganas de volver a devorar a ese pequeño que poco a poco se iba metiendo en su corazón.

El cuarto se encontraba en penumbras solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna- Hoy sera nuestra última noche- una voz ronca le hablo en la nuca del rubio mayor, después el mencionado sintió que alguien se posicionaba detrás suyo y comenzaba a morder su cuello lenta y seductoramente- _ah ~¿Matthew?- _pregunto el francés al momento que cerraba los ojos- ¿Qué sucede Francia?- paso su mano por su cintura y lo atrajo a su pecho, el canadiense posicionado detrás del galo comenzó a besarle el cuello de este nuevamente- ¿No te gusta lo que te hago?- el francés solo gimió como afirmación - ¿te excitas más ser la presa y no el cazador?- hablo el canadiense roncamente, algo hizo clic en la mente del francés y se separó rápidamente del menor- ¿eso significa que sería el uke ahora?- hablo exaltado- ¡Nunca! Tu Matthew serás siempre mi Uke- se puso frente al canadiense y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente para después aventarlo a la cama- Ahora déjame demostrarte lo que este cazador puede hacer- comenzó a sacarle bruscamente las prendas al menor- No Francis, te equivocas, esta presa te enseñara a comportarte.

El canadiense tomo al francés de los hombros y le dio la vuelta a la cama invirtiendo las posiciones dejando al mayor abajo, comenzó a quitarle la camisa lentamente para luego besar la piel desnuda expuesta del mayor, este sonrió pervertida mente- _Oh Mon Amour, no sabía que me deseabas tanto- _comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda desnuda del menor- _pero petit yo aún tengo más experiencia que tú- _paso su manos por la entrepierna del menor haciéndolo gemir al acto- _Soy un cazador con mucha experiencia- _acerco al menor a él para besarlo lujuriosamente, luego paso su lengua por el blanco cuello y comenzó a dejar chupetones- _Ahora ¿Quién marca a quién?- _el menor comenzó a estremecerse ante el tacto- _Bueno Matthew, a menos que pienses montarme y dar saltitos sobre mi te recomiendo que estés abajo- _el menor cerro los ojos ante las placenteras caricias lo cual fue aprovechado por el galo que invirtió las posiciones- _Así es como debe ser_- comenzó a besar y tocar al menor aumentando el deseo sexual de este- Francia hazlo ya- se arqueo creando un placentero rose entre ambos- _¿No se supone que la presa ruega por su vida?-_ hablo burlonamente- lo importante es que ruge por algo- respondió roncamente- ahora mételo de una vez.

Sin más objeciones el francés entro en el menor, quien a causa de la excitación comenzó a jadear y a mover sus caderas haciendo que el mayor disfrutara más.

La habitación estaba sumida entre movimientos bruscos y salvajes, jades y gemidos cargados de placer, la cama rechinaba entre cada movimiento y en uno ultimo la habitación se reinó de paz y tranquilidad.

El mayor se desplomo en el cuerpo del menor cansado y agitado- wow nunca habías estado tan ardiente Mon petit- hablo el francés en la misma posición-Me alegra que te haya gustado-comento el canadiense-por qué esta noche es la última que permito que me toques- se quitó al mayor de encima y se envolvió en las sabanas dispuesto a levantarse, cuando la varonil mano del mayor lo detuvo- ¿Qué dices?- el canadiense miro a otro lado- ya me canse de ser tu amante en turno- comentaba tristemente intentando soltarse del agarre, pero el mayor ejerció más fuerza y lo tumbo de vuelta en la cama – ¿si te digo que de esta noche en adelante serás el único?- le hablo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas- te diré que eres un mentiroso- hablo tímidamente, causando una sonrisa en el mayor- Me gustas más cuando eres tímido- beso su mejilla.

El menor se enterneció ante estas palabras y abrazo al francés- ¿Me lo prometes?- comento ruborizado- Por supuesto Mon Amour- sello su promesa con un beso- pero recuerda que yo siempre seré el cazador- el menor sonrió ante esto- y yo la presa- finalizo.

* * *

><p>Aww :D pensé que no tendría nada de tiempo para escribir pero en mi "trabajo" no tengo nada que hacer, hoy me la pase echada en el piso con una amiga mientras escribía, claro ella leía unas cosas y no me ponía atención.<p>

Lo único malo es que no tengo tiempo para pasar mis ideas :/

Si ven algún error avísenme, pasaba esta historia mientras hablaba, y aun hablo, por teléfono.

Espero y les guste, ya tengo los avances de "Agua de Naranja" he de avisarles que sera la noche de Prusia ;D, si me entienden ¿no?

Pienso hacerlo largo, y ya llevo mucho en mi libreta :D espero y mañana no tenga que hacer para terminar de escribirlo :D.

Intentare actualizar el jueves.

_**Dedicado a todas las fans del FRANADA Y DE UN Matthew mas "atrevido", hagamos la diferencia (?)**_

_**cofelUSUKdominaelmundocof :D**_


End file.
